


Phased

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Comics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Aliens, Art, Comic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Teamwork, Telepathic Bonds, ninjas in space, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Find me on tumblr @i-drive-a-nii-san
Series: Comics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Phased

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @i-drive-a-nii-san


End file.
